ME
by PinkSilhouette
Summary: Ever wondered why Dez hates the sound of siren? Austin seems to be hiding something, what could it be? A new girl came along, what is her business in all this? Ally and Trish try and put the puzzle all together. Read and find out. My first A&A fanfic. Please give it a shot!


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally**_

**I. Beast**

Another busy day passed. Ally can't still believe how much Austin's popularity helped in the improvement of her father's business. Sure there were times that she was busy in the past. But that was only on certain days and hours. And it wasn't this crazy. Today had been so overwhelming, despite the fact that her dad as well as Austin and Trish were there, too. Dez also helped but he fled as soon as the crowd had lessen mumbling about going somewhere she barely understand.

"We'll just be in the practice room" said Trish snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'll be right up" she replied.

As she was going on her final inspections, making sure that everything was ready for tomorrow, she heard the door open up.

"Oh, I'm sorry but we're close" said Ally as she turned towards the door. In the middle of the store stood a chestnut-haired girl, her glasz eyes seemed to be inspecting everything around. "If you want, we'll be open tomorrow at-"

"I'm not here for the instruments" interrupted the girl. She then walk towards the framed picture of the four best friends at the counter. Ally do not know what or why, but the girl's glasz eyes is giving her the chills. "I'm here for Austin Moon"

Great, another fan girl. Ally thought, but quickly shook it off after realizing how bitter she sounded.

"Tell him it's Helena" the girl added. "Helena Bronx"

"Okay... I'll just go and see if he hasn't left yet" Ally said with a smile. She then made her way up to the practice room where she found Trish watching TV and Austin playing some random song chord. "Hey Austin, someone's here to see you"

"Who?" he asked curiously as he put the guitar to the side. Sure he would get random visits from his fans, but it is usually during store hours. He never had any visit this late, making him more intrigue.

"She said her name's Helena Bronx" the brunette replied. In an instant the blonde's head snapped up. A look of surprise in his eyes.

* Somewhere *

Most streets are now deserted due to the pouring rain. But that did not stop the figure walking in an alley behind a chain of establishments. After stopping by a backdoor, he reach for a key in his pocket and went inside.

"Thought you won't show up" a guy with a cigarette commented as the hooded figure step into the dark establishment. "Where were you anyway? You were never late"

"I just got held up helping my friends" the newcomer replied as he took off his soaking jacket, revealing a flock of red hair.

"Friends?" the man asked surprisedly as he dropped his cigarette and crushed it with the herl of his shoe.

"Yeah, why Dean? Am I not allowed to have any friends?" Dez said as he glared at the man. The man raised his hands up in the air in surrender, a smirk on his face.

"Just saying, it's been a while that you actually had friends aside from Austin" Dean said. "Ever since-"

"Don't." Dez cut him as he slid his soaking shirt over his head, revealing some washboard abs. Something not a lot of people knew existed.

Dean can not help but sigh at the way the younger boy had just reacted. Every time a conversation would go down to that certain topic, he would always find Dez either flinching or tensing up. And he knows exactly why. he was his brother for one, it was kind of his responsibility to know that kind of stuff. And two, he was there when 'it' happened. He remember it so clearly like it just happened yeaterday.

"I'll just go and get your gear set up" he said.

"Thanks, bro" the other replied. He nodded and made his way back inside. Leaving his brother all by himself.

* Sonic Boom *

Austin stumbled as he rush downstairs, an insane looking grin on his face. For some reason just the mentioning of the girl's name made him react in three different ways. First he was shocked, then he was uncertain, and now he was so psyched. Ally and Trish watched as he hugged the mystery girl tightly while telling her how much she was missed. And if it wasn't for her having difficulty to breathe, who knows if he would have even let her go. The girl then told him something the girls were not able to catch.

"Haley and I are just going somewhere real quick, I'll be back in no time" he called over his shoulder before leaving the store.

"What was that all about" Ally said rather bitterly. She has no idea who this girl was, yet she seem to have this power over the guy Ally refuse to admit to be crushing on.

"Wait, did Austin say Haley?" Trish said as her eyes widened in amusement.

"Yeah, why?" Ally asked.

"Well, do you remember when Austin and Dez had that fight?" Ally nodded as a flashback of what happened replayed in her mind.

She does not really know what started it or why they where fighting even. All she knew was that they were in good terms before she left the two of them and Trish for her lunch break. But when she came back, it's a whole different story. No words where being exchange, instead punches and kicks where. Trish was yelling and her Dad and Dallas, who came in after hearing Trish's screams, were trying to pry the two boys apart. For days they did not talk, and if it wasn't for Ally coming up with another song she does not know if they would have mended their friendship at all.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ally asked, curiosity starting to consume every bit of her.

"Right before they fought they were having this conversation about some girl. It turned to a yelling fest as soon as Austin mentioned Haley's name. I don't know why, but as soon as Dez heard it his eyes were suddenly filled with rage and before I knew it they were onto each other's necks" Trish explained as she stared at the door Austin and Haley just exited. "I wonder who on earth she is. Sure I have made Dez angry many times, but that was the only time I saw him that mad. And if looks can kill, Austin is in for it. Big time!"

Ally could not agree more, Dez looks almost murderous that day. And if she hadn't known Dez for a while, she would surely think that he was some sort of juvenile delinquent who causes nothing but troubles and she would never hang around with him. She knows him though, that's the thing.

"I wonder who she is, too..." Ally replied. "And she did to turn Dez into a beast"

_**A/N: Any suggestions on what happened or what the incident might be?**_

_**What is Dez up to?**_


End file.
